


Breathing

by EstherA2J



Series: The Philosophy of John Locke [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boredom, Breathing, Danger, Evil, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Something worth dying for, Word count: 150
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never imagined that he would find something or someone worth dying for until he met John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> The dread of evil is a much more forcible principle of human actions than the prospect of good.  
> ~John Locke

Though he once said breathing is boring, Sherlock never would have considered stopping. Life was too full of fascinating puzzles.

He never imagined that he would find something or someone worth dying for until he met John. Even then, it never crossed his mind until Moriarty made it clear that he was willing to do anything to win.

Sherlock had never known true fear until that night at the pool. If the bomb exploded, both of them would die, but it never crossed his mind to leave without John. His own danger was a mere footnote to the terror he felt for John’s life.

So there was no question that he had to jump. Of course, he did his best to find another way out, but when it came down to it, when it was John’s life or his, there really was no contest.

“That's what people do, don't they...?”


End file.
